Abuse
by NerdyPassionLoves
Summary: Who would've thought a beautiful girl like her would like a guy like Marcus Flint?


**Numanife inspired me like she always does. I actually kind of like this a lot. It's a bit cliche, but I like it all the same. The characters name is pronounced like the Sara but with a Ri at the end. Hope you get amused by this. **

* * *

><p>Marcus Flint just had the shock of his life. Even more so than the mews that he had to repeat his final year at Hogwarts. Hell, he was sure this was a trick. A cruel and masty trick. Yet when he thinks about it, perhaps not. What's the shock, well let's take a trip down memory lane.<p>

–

A few months ago Marcus only knew Sari Yates by reputation only. She was tall, slender, and perfectly curved in all the right places. Her eyes were a bright green that engraved themselves into your mind. Her auburn hair was almost always up in a laxy yet stylish looking way, which paired with her thin wire glasses gave her the sexy librarian look. She is the most hated girl in Slytherin by the her female peers, yet the one that shows up most in the males wet dreams, Marcus included.

His first encounter with her was a very strange day for him. It started off with him angry. Not only did half his team not show up to practice, they sucked as well. They didn't do anything right! How the hell was he suppose to beat that damn Wood with this shit for a team! So after changing he stormed into the Great Hall, scanning it for any signs of his team. The first person he saw was Draco. Draco who was fully recovered from his Hippogruff injury and was chasing tail. So Marcus with his target in sight exploded.

"Have a good morning Draco?" He asked him.

Draco not even looking up replied with a yes. Then he looked up and he just rolled his eyes. That where things got ugly. Marcus not saying a word whacks Draco upside the head.

"What the bloody hell Flint?" Draco cried in anger.

"Don't ignore me Draco! You were suppose to be at practice." Flint replied.

"Oh come off it Flint, it's almost the Holiday nobody cares." Draco spat back.

That's when Marcus threw the first punch. Draco moved but Flint's fist still grazed his shoulder. So Draco swung at him. Marcus moves to avoid being hit, but he hears a it connect and then a thud. Turning around he sees it's no other than the girl of his dreams, Sari Yates. She was just standing there, and then Draco tried to get at Flint again, so her shining moment was gone, or so he thought.

"Excuse me." She said in an annoyed tone.

Both boys stopped to look at her. She pointed to Draco, and then at the mess of books and papers that fell from her bag.

"Pick it up." She commanded him.

"No way, do it yourself you lazy cow!" Draco replied still in a hot mood.

People near by gasped. Everyone could see she was already mad. Sure enough her eyes took on a dark, dangerous glare. It sent fear into Flint's heart, yet he couldn't deny he was kind of entranced by it.

"I'll ask nicely one more time. Pick. Up. Your. Mess." She told him.

"How dare you? Do you have any who I am?" He replied while kicking a near by book of hers.

If they thought her glare before was scary, this look turned you to ice. It was almost like the dementors outside, it sucked all your happiness and confidence away. She leaned over and grabbed Draco by the neck-tie.

"Draco Malfoy, you will pick up this mess like the good little puppy you are, yes?" She told him.

Draco nodded in an almost tranced state. He picked her things and handed them back to her. She patted his head and started to walk away. Marcus noticed a small silver clip on the floor near where she was standing. In a moment of bravery, Marcus picked up the clip.

"Is this yours?" He almost stuttered out.

She turned around and her eyes took on confusion. She then touched her hair and noticed it was down. Her eyes lit up as she looked at him.

"Thank you Marcus." She said taking the clip from him and continued on her way.

All Marcus could think was she knew his name.

–

His next encouter was a few days later. The last day of classes before the Holiday. It was History of Magic with those bloody Gryfinndors. So he was surprised to walk in and see Sari trying to pull Oliver back into the seat next to her. He eventually wins the tug of war game and goes and sits next to a fellow Gryfinndor. Marcus goes to sit with an familiar but not close peer, when Sari pulls him down to the seat next to her.

"Sit here since Oliver had the nerve to sit some where else." She grumbles.

"Sari please calm down, it's not the end of the world." Oliver replied with a sigh.

"I thought we had something special Oliver! Last night was so amazing!" she cries out in dramtic sobs.

People turnt o stare at them. Oliver whips around.

"Stop saying things that will be misunderstood. Besides I doubt a heated debate about Quidditch is so romantic." He says while rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't matter what if it wasn't Marcus here who was looking for my partner seat huh? What if it was Seth Roberson?" She practically screams at him, then takes a breath.

"I would stranded and he would sit here and constantly try to molest me! Are you okay with that?" She says while trying to get some air.

"Then I would've rescued you." Oliver says easily.

Sari just huffs and turns to a very confused and jealous Marcus.

"He's my best and childhood friend, don't like deal, I will not have Seth sitting here." She says with a shiver.

Marcus just blinked at her. He wasn't expecting that bit of news, but he dealt with it. I mean come on, how many guys can say they sat next to her? Not many that's for sure.

"Now Flint, I know I hate you, but for now I do feel sorry for you." Oliver said.

Sari huffed again.

"It's not that bad Oliver." She says.

"What's not?" Marcus asked.

"You'll see." Oliver said as the teacher began their lesson.

Half way through class he did see what Oliver meant. Every time he thought he would sleep, Sari bothered him in some way. He thought it was accidentally at first. It started off with taps. Then it was coughs. Then it was pokes. Now it was punches in the arms or kicks, they didn't hurt mind you, but still very annoying. Marcus passed her a note asking why she's doing this.

"If I have to pay attention so do you, it's why Oliver ran away, you aren't are you?" She asks looking him in the eye.

Marcus thought to himself how stupid a question that was. He was willing to take any kind of abuse if it meant being near here. Marcus couldn't imagine himself being able to resist her.

"No, I'm a bit tougher than that." He said with a small smile.

The signal for the end of class rang out and Sari scowled at Oliver as he passed. Again he rolled his eyes but with a smile. Sari packs her stuff and turns to Marcus.

"You're funny Marcus, maybe I'll see you around?" She tells him as she walks away.

Marcus thought he would die of happiness.

–

The next time he saw her was the event that caused his shock. It was a rare night because it was a Hogsmeade trip and he opted to stay in the castle. That meant he was the only one in the Common Room. So he was quite surprised when someone came in. Then that someone layed on the couch, with their head in his lap. That someone was the girl he deeply fancied, maybe even loved. It was Sari Yates.

"Oh sorry Marcus, didn't see you, I'll move in a second." She said in a tired voice.

"Y-you can stay...I mean your tired right?" He told her softly.

Sari sighed happily and patted his arm.

"You're so awesome Marcus." She said near sleep.

"N-not really." He replied.

"Sure you are, hey if I talk in my sleep ignore me okay?" She says while falling asleep.

Marcus couldn't believe it. She called him awesome. He had never felt such euphoria before. He looked at her sleeping figure and smiled softly. She looked innocent and tame. He started playing with her hair. She shivered softly and started murming.

"Ollie? That you?" She says in a sleeply state.

Marcus didn't know why he did it but he did, he pretended to be Oliver Wood.

"Yes." He replied.

"Let's stop fighting okay, I can't help it, I just fancy him." She said.

"Who?" Marcus asked heart pounding visciously.

"Marcus Flint remember?" She says back.

This is when Marcus received the shock. She, the most beautiful girl liked him? Him with horrible teeth and a horrible nature? Him who is not in the same league as her. Marcus couldn't believe it, it just isn't possible.

–

Marcus couldn't remember how he got to bed last night. He was still in disbelief by Sari's words. I mean it's a joke right? A cruel joke she planned. His trainof thought was broken by a rather loud fight. It was between Sari and Oliver.

"He's a no good, rotten to the core coward." He screamed at her.

"I know okay? It doesn't change how I feel." She screamed back.

"Plus he just doesn't match you in looks either, have you seen his teeth?" He replies.

Marcus ot a horrible feeling in his stomach. He was sure she would says something bad about it.

"So he needs dental work, as I recall some Gryfinndor quidditch player I know caused me to have dental work as well." She replied in a huff.

Oliver sighed and rubbed his face. Marcus was stunned. Just when he thought he couldn't love her anymore. She honestly didn't care about his looks.

"Fine, just tell me why then?" Oliver asked.

Sari blushed and then took a deep breath.

"He doesn't look at me like I'm just a sex goddess, he looks at me with admiration of course I'm affected." She said.

"Then why haven't you confessed, it's so unlike you." Oliver asked.

"He'll reject me because he doesn't feel he's in a my league! God, why am I even doing this?" She screams and runs out.

Now Marcus knew he had a choice to make. Either keep being in denial, and keep torturing himself by only staying close, or he could chose to live the dream.

"Hey Flint, I need to talk to you." Oliver called out to him.

Flint complied and followed him into the hall.

"Look I know you know Sari likes you...alot." He told him firmly.

Marcus nodded for him to continue.

"You make her happy, so I hope you make the right choice." Oliver stated and left Marcus alone.

Before Marcus was aware his feet were moving. Wood has never worried about his well fare. If he says he has a shot, well then it must be true. He found Sari on the Quidditch picth. Her eyes were red from tears and it made Marcus's heart ache.

"What do you want Marcus?" She asked in misery.

"I-I-I...umm well..." He said starting to blush furiously.

Sari pulled him into a kiss. A very tantilizing kiss. A kiss that made Marcus shiver in pleasure.

"You do undertsand I do have a Queen Bee attitude right?" She asked him.

"I like the abuse." He answered with a smirk.

Sari smirked back and brought him in for another mind blowing kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it<strong>

**Love**

**NerdyPassionLoves**


End file.
